


Особый случай

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Russian Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Пенсионер сдавал комнату студентам. Все шло замечательно, пока комнату не снял молодой парень





	Особый случай

Роман Петрович сдавал комнату студентам техникума, находившегося в пяти минутах ходьбы от его дома. Он начал заниматься этим по совету пожилой соседки. Сердобольная старушка искренне сочувствовала Роману Петровичу, у которого недавно скоропостижно скончалась супруга.

— А ты возьми к себе студенток, — предложила она, встретив соседа на лестничной площадке.

— Это еще зачем? — Роман Петрович не выспался, поэтому теперь маялся от сонливости и головной боли. Настроение было отвратительным.

— Ну как зачем? — удивилась соседка. — Веселее будет. Заодно готовкой займутся, училище-то кулинарное.

— Да зачем мне эти студентки? — не сдавался Роман Петрович. — К ним парни ходить будут, а на меня свои проблемы свалят, если что.

— Никто на тебя ничего не свалит, — деловито ответила соседка. — Вон комната пустует. Вынеси лишние вещи, может, кто и заберет. Диван здоровенный, как раз две девчонки и устроятся. И к пенсии добавка будет, почему бы и нет? Мужик ты порядочный, девочек не тронешь.

После ее ухода Роман Петрович пил чай и думал.

Дети уехали в другой город, приезжали два раза в год на дни рождения родителей. Друзьями Роман Петрович не обзавелся, всегда был домоседом. Во дворе тем более приятелей не нашел — алкоголь не употреблял, в карты или домино не играл.

Чтобы занять себя, он перебрал вещи во второй комнате, вынес к мусорке много пакетов. Подумав еще, Роман Петрович решил, что будет жить в комнате поменьше. 

Он выяснил расценки и весь вечер писал объявления на прямоугольных листочках в клеточку. Чистые тетради Роман Петрович нашел в шкафу, видать, остались с тех времен, когда дети ходили в школу.

Объявления «Сдам комнату двум девушкам. Все условия по телефону» Роман Петрович наклеил на столбы вокруг училища.

Ему позвонили на следующий день. Роман Петрович сначала озвучил свои требования: «Тишина, чистота, никаких парней и громкой музыки», а потом назвал цену. Ему сразу ответили согласием.

Девушки были односельчанками. Сначала они побаивались Романа Петровича, но постепенно сдружились с ним и щедро угощали привезенными разносолами.

Через три года они закончили училище и оставили Роману Петровичу кучу банок с вареньем. Вторая пара жильцов приехала из соседнего городка. Эти девушки не стремились сблизиться с Романом Петровичем, но за комнату платили регулярно и требования хозяина квартиры соблюдали.

На седьмой год Роман Петрович сдал комнату парню. Тот был согласен платить за двоих и пришел тем же вечером.

Роман Петрович открыл дверь и вопросительно уставился на парня.

— Здравствуйте! Дима, звонил три часа назад, — звонким голосом представился тот. 

Роман Петрович пожал ему руку.

— Оплата за первый месяц, — Дима вручил купюры, сложенные вдвое. — Не люблю, когда в комнате кто-то еще есть. Спасибо.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел мимо Романа Петровича.

Дима доучивался последний год в училище. Он был неразговорчивым, но в первый же вечер устроил Роману Петровичу допрос.

— Гм, всю жизнь проработал инженером, — подытожил Дима. — И жена там же работала. Ясно, спасибо за информацию.

О себе он ничего не рассказал, а Роман Петрович не спросил.

Иногда к Диме заходили знакомые, но никакого шума от них не было. Роман Петрович из любопытства пару раз постоял у двери, приложив к ней ухо, но кроме коротких фраз и негромкого звука перестрелки — ребята играли в компьютерные игры — не услышал.

***

Однажды, когда Роман Петрович шел на кухню мимо комнаты Димы, то уловил странный звук, совсем не похожий на игровой. Недавно к Диме пришел очередной знакомый, и некоторое время слышались выстрелы и восклицания.

Роман Петрович прижал ухо к двери.

Диван едва заметно поскрипывал, кто-то тихо стонал.

Романа Петровича бросило в пот. Он вернулся в свою комнату, откуда вышел только через час, когда ушел гость.

— Хорошо поиграли? — спросил Роман Петрович, увидев Диму на кухне.

— Ага. — Дима готовил ужин. Выглядел он довольным и расслабленным.

Роман Петрович не считал себя гомофобом, обычно говоря: «Пусть делают что хотят, но чтобы я их не видел. И чтобы меня не трогали». Но сегодня был особый случай. Все произошло не где-то в городе, а вот тут, рядом.

«На моем диване, — злился Роман Петрович, — на моих простынях. Ах ты…»

Дима приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы достать коробку чая, футболка задралась, оголяя плоский живот. Джинсы поползли вниз, показывая отсутствие белья..

Роман Петрович разозлился еще больше. Он дернул за футболку, ткань треснула.

Дима оглянулся, и выражение детского испуга на его лице подхлестнуло Романа Петровича к более решительным действиям. Он схватил Диму за руку и потащил в комнату.

— Ты что тут делал? — спросил Роман Петрович. — Ты что вытворял? Я тебя зачем впустил здесь жить? Чтобы ты трахался? Ах ты… — Он был человеком интеллигентным и старался избегать крепких выражений. — Педераст.

— И что? — с вызовом спросил Дима. — Пора вещи собирать? Тогда отдайте деньги за половину месяца.

Роман Петрович молча толкнул его в грудь. Дима споткнулся о диван и упал на него. Роман Петрович стиснул кулаки и навис над Димой, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно грозным и сердитым. Он снова дернул за футболку, не ожидая ответной реакции Димы.

— Вот в чем дело, — сказал тот, кивая. — Ну ладно.

Дима проворно снял футболку и джинсы. Роман Петрович застыл на месте, разглядывая небольшой член и маленькую, гладко выбритую мошонку. Он не впервые видел голого мужчину, приходилось наблюдать в армейской душевой. 

Но сейчас был особый случай.

— Давай, смелее, — продолжил Дима и достал из-под подушки презерватив.

Роман Петрович оцепенел. Тогда Дима расстегнул его брюки и вытащил член. 

— Я не… — пробормотал Роман Петрович. — Я не…

Дима дрочил ему, поглядывая сверху вниз.

Роман Петрович хотел сказать, что никогда не изменял жене, этого у него даже в мыслях не было. Но Дима так приятно водил пальцами по члену, слегка сжимал головку, растирал по уздечке выступивший предэякулят. Он открыл упаковку, и вытащив презерватив, быстро раскатал его по члену. А потом встал на четвереньки и приглашающе оттопырил зад.

Роман Петрович в свои шестьдесят восемь лет считал себя импотентом. С женой он не занимался сексом после того, как обоим исполнилось шестьдесят. Впрочем, Роман Петрович и до этого не совершал особых подвигов в постели. 

Но сейчас ведь был совсем особый случай.

Он приставил головку к раскрытому анусу и без всяких затруднений вошел на всю длину. Дима застонал, подаваясь назад. Он насаживался на член, широко расставив ноги, и при этом дрочил себе. Роман Петрович крепко схватил его за бока, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями. 

У жены было неглубокое влагалище, и она постоянно жаловалась на боль при сексе. Роман Петрович привык быстро кончать, чтобы не доставлять жене неудобства.

— Вставь посильнее, — попросил Дима. — Ну же, давай, выеби меня, как последнюю блядь.

В тишине слышались удары тела о тело, хлюпание от скольжения члена внутри Димы. Роман Петрович впал в раж — его ничего не сдерживало. Ни опасность незапланированной беременности, ни короткое влагалище, ни необходимость быть нежным. Он двигался, как отбойный молоток, изо всех сил вколачиваясь в Диму.

— Блядь! — выкрикнул Дима, кончая. — Сука, как же хорошо!

Роман Петрович заспешил, сбился с ритма и тоже кончил. У него подкосились ноги, он едва успел сесть на диван. Пот градом катился по лицу и спине, майка и рубашка промокли.

Дима рухнул на живот, тяжело дыша.

— Понравилось? — спросил он, взглянув на Романа Петровича. Тот кивнул. — Вот и хорошо. Я в ванную.

Роман Петрович снял презерватив и смыл его в унитаз — почему-то бросить в мусорное ведро он постеснялся — после чего закрылся в своей комнате.

Теперь он страдал от угрызений совести.

«Это что, получается, я тоже педик? — В мыслях Роман Петрович был не таким скромным, как на словах. — Надо выгнать Диму. Отдам деньги и пусть проваливает». 

Он достал кошелек из секретера и отсчитал половину оплаты за месяц. Деньги Роман Петрович положил на тумбочку в прихожей, но почти сразу забрал их.

Он слышал, как Дима что-то делает на кухне. И только после того, как тот ушел к себе, Роман Петрович отправился в ванную. Там он с укоризной посмотрел на свой член, а потом принялся дрочить.

Роман Петрович кончил, едва не ткнувшись лбом в зеркало.

«Утром скажу Диме, живи бесплатно. Разве что продукты для себя пусть покупает. — Он вычистил раковину, чтобы не осталось никаких следов от спермы. — С него не убудет, не девка, не залетит. Интересно, если ему предложить деньги за секс, он возьмет? Ладно, пока что ничего не дам. И вообще, не он меня, а я его трахнул. Так что это он — педик».

***

Утром Роман Петрович обнаружил, что Дима собрал вещи и ушел. 

То ли он пустил неприятный слух среди студентов, то ли еще что. Но больше Роману Петровичу никто не звонил насчет комнаты.


End file.
